Beautiful
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Formally a one-shot. Now a collection of one-shots about thoughts that float through our favorite noncouple's minds, when certain moments hit them right in the heart. Sorry for the M rating
1. Beautiful

**AN: Okay, I know I'm going to get killed because I haven't written in a long time (again) and that this is super, and I mean SUPER short, but come on! I'm not DEAD! So, we should be happy :D. I want to apologize (again) because like before, I have practice almost every day, and the days we don't have practice, that's right! WE HAVE A GAME!...ugh. But the season is almost over, we've got two games on the scheduele to go, and then we have OVACs and well...that's it, I suppose. I don't know. And I move through certain phases. First I write a lot, then I read a lot, then I draw a lot, and I move from one to the other. I'm more in my reading phase now (206 BONES BY KATHY REICHS! WOO!) but I watched The Devil In The Details, and I listened to Brennan's words, and I was inspired. I couldn't help but smiling when she spoke the first sentence I quoted in this, and I couldn't help but think, that alone, is so beautiful, along with aww she's human xD. So yeah, I know it's short, but at least you know I'm here, and I don't have two broken arms, or something. I apologize again, and I hope to be writing more in the near future...not like I'll get that lucky. I can assure you that if you read my other stories, I'm working on Chapters for them. Getting In Touch and Priorities almost have new chapters finished, so I'm working on that big time. **

**So please enjoy, and if you are obsessed enough with me to read every word I preach, I thank you, but to everyone else who probably skips the author's note, enjoy the story anyway...Not like you can see 'enjoyness' anyway...**

* * *

'_Two plus two equals four, I put sugar in my coffee and it makes it sweet, the sun rises because the world turns. I find these things beautiful to me.'_

A small smile and whirling mind. These actions seemed to happen a lot to Seeley Booth. He would spend his days listening to words of science and reason float of the gorgeous lips of his partner, as her eyes focused on the burnt or mutilated soul lying in front of her. She would seem so detached, and inhumane, that he would sometimes resist the urge of agreeing to her earlier statement of being an alien.

But it was those singular moments, when the veil of disaster, murder, and evil has been lifted from the eyes, and truth has been conjured, that he sees it.

He sees her.

She admits quiet things. Like, finding the world beautiful. Many people would agree to the statement and move on, but to him, it was special.

Her silent declarations of humanity weaken his heart every time they are uttered, and the soft smile that always follows, shatters it into pieces.

And in their silent speak, he agrees with her, his meaning hiding in the words he says to her. He tells her he understands her. That he sees her. That he loves her.

Sometimes he sees the meaning lost, her face the neutral expression he sees when she is relaxed, but sometimes he sees the dawning in her eyes. The steel blue spheres sparkle, and her lips part in a gentle smile. Sometimes that's all he is graced with. Sometimes he is lucky enough, to hear the laugh of pure happiness float gently from her mouth, washing over him like placid ocean waves.

And, like always, her words echo in his head.

'_I find these things beautiful to me.'_

And, like always, his own follow suit.

'_I find her beautiful to me.'_


	2. Moments of Realization

**AN: Okay, I don't know how long this is going to last, but this is just more a spontanious written story. I thought I should continue this, because I came up with another chapter that follows after 'Beautiful' during school the day after. I just thought I would at least create a collection of little one shots, instead of having a shit load of little stories. :P Well, so here is the second chapter.**

**I was going to rename the story "Moments of Realization", but I wouldn't want to confuse everyone, so I'm just keeping it at 'Beautiful' and calling this chapter Moments of Realization.**

**:O I'm still alive! Ah!**

**This is a sign!**

* * *

It was a dream that made me see.

My skin tingled gently as my eyes closed and I reached out tenderly, the soft skin of my fingers contacting the muscled skin of your back.

Your muscles rippled, and I moved closer.

My arms wrapped around you, and my hands landed on the plateaus of muscle built on your stomach.

You shiver, and I smile.

My head rests on your toned shoulder, the color of your skin barely visible with the suffocating darkness of night.

You grumble, and I hold tighter.

I feel you move in my arms and my grip loosens. The bed rocks and your warm brown eyes burn into mine.

My skin tingles again, as your hand brushes against my cheek.

You smile and laugh gently, and my heart rate escalates. I return your smile, and I reach up, your stubble covered cheeks prickling at my fingers.

I whisper your name, and you whisper mine. Your hands tunnel in my hair, and pull me slightly from my pillow.

The soft skin of your lips brush against mine, and fire dances in front of my closed eyes.

That fire, in reality, being sunlight.

My relaxed muscles stretch and my eyes squint open, my hand coming to shield my sleep sensitive eyes.

I think of your voice when I wake, your soft whisper in my dream bringing forth the memory of your words about making love.

I still believe "love" it just a cocktail of neurochemicals, but when I irrationally release science, and just feel…I can't help but think I'm wrong.


	3. Hot and Cold

**An: NO! THIS IS NOT KATY PERRY INSPIRED! IN FACT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! Because frankly I hate her...and Taylor Swift. (This is my personal opinion, if you like them, more power to you)**

**This actually came to my mind when I was taking my shower. xD. We have another snow day tomorrow (Haven't had school all week! rock on!) and I decided to hop in the shower at like 11:30 at night, and I love my showers hot, and I just started thinking about fanfiction ideas. When I was washing out my hair, I was too hot and turned the water down to cold and I was like...hmmmmm...and so this was born.**

**I feel bad from moving this from like K rating to M (wonderful jump, but it's me, what did you expect) and no I didn't expect any sort of sex to play out here...and even though masturbation isn't really sex...ah whatever. IT'S M RATED CONTENT, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE IN THERE...**

**it...**

**just...**

**happened...**

**:D Hehe**

**ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

"_Bones, the whole point of a fantasy is for it to be fictitious," Booth pointed out, tilting his head slightly, and turning to look at her for a second._

"_Yes Booth, but every fantasy has its roots in reality."_

'Oh do they have their roots in reality,' Brennan thought to herself, the cold water from her shower sliding down her back, and chilling her heated skin.

All throughout their talk about fantasies during an obscenely long car ride, she couldn't help but think of her multiple fantasies she had of said partner she was discussing this with.

His hands running down her sides and cupping her hips, her body pressed flush to his, as his lips and teeth repeatedly scraped against the pulse in her neck.

Cold water fell down her arm as her fingers rose to touch her neck, her eyes closing as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Her free hand ran over her hair, and down her chest, her fingers tightening on her breasts softly, before continuing their trek down her body, her fingers gingerly brushing against her already heated core.

She whimpered and her legs parted slightly, in her mind, her hand being Booth's, as her fingers ran over her folds, and her finger tip pressed against her pleasure beaded clit.

Brennan's head fell back against the hard wall of the shower, and a throaty moan escaped her mouth, her fingers sliding back and forth against her, a soft pressure added, before her fingers delved deeper, and her digits easily slid inside her, moaning as her core was stretched deliciously, imagining Booth's cock where her fingers resided.

Her back arched deliciously and her teeth dug into her lip, her fingers moving in and out of her quickly as her thumb massaged her clit, her other hand reaching out to find anything she could hold onto.

Behind her closed eyes, Booth's mouth was hot against her neck, and without her skin contact, she felt her skin heat in that precise spot, making her head spin in pleasure, and making her lower body tingle, a sure sign of her impending orgasm.

She cried out softly, her free hand pressing hard against the shower wall as her fingers fisted and unfisted, her nails scraping the side as she pictured digging her nails into his shoulder while her lips worked against his, her body clenching and shaking gently as she broke around her fingers, and she cried out again, her pleasured call lowering to a gentle whimper, as her fingers left her body, and slid over her moistened core before coming under the cold spray.

Brennan panted and cleaned herself off again, resting her head against the cold shower wall as she smirked gently, and her mind started whirling.

She was a cold shower girl, and he preferred scolding. She knew this from the many cases where they had to stay in the same hotel room.

He was a summer kind of guy, and she found more comfort in winter.

She loved herself a cold beer, and he loved himself a hot coffee.

And as she turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around herself, she couldn't help but smile, and look at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair, before speaking softly.

"Fantasies have their roots in reality…because he's smoldering hot, and I'm ice cold."


	4. The Scientist

**AN: Alright my lovely's. Basketball season is offically over for we JV peoples, and I can't be happier. I love the sport with my life, but I finally get some time to myself, to read, draw and write. And I've now done two of those three things. I drew a kick ass picture for my English class (We're doing Romeo and Juliet and we had a project due throughout the whole thing, and I drew a picture of Romeo and Juliet close to kissing) and I've written this. I'm muse is still being a bitch, and I can not get any motivation to write, but I thought maybe another small one to get me kicked up. Eh, I might get there I don't know. Maybe I'll do some more work this weekend, because truthfully, this week has been shit, AND I'm so tired, and I have NO idea why. It blows, majorly (and my w key is retarded!!!) GAWD. School just sucks, My sister got in a fight today (heheheheh, I'm proud of her) and I have to do this Math Field Day thing on Friday. SCREW MY GENIUSNESS IN MATH! Oh and Factoring has to be the easiest but most annoying thing in the world! (Yeah I'm a freshy and in Algebra 2 xD My science teacher also says she would accept me into her Senior level anatomy class next year if I wanted it I'm a beast) AND I'M RAMBLING. I dun know, it's kinda like a blog, you read crap about me that people don't care about! hehehehe. K, so I'ma leave. Add this song to my ipod...go to sleeppp.....and let you guys read...**

**ENJOY LOVELY PEOPLES**

**P.S. I AM trying very hard to complete my chapters for **

**-Getting In Touch  
-Priorities  
And if you read the story's Brennanite and I write...I'm working on that chapy too xD **

**LETS DO WORK SONs**

* * *

I swear on my life, that I've looked at every book cover, every priceless figurine, and every object sitting in plain sight of this house over a million times, but every time I sit here on her couch, I can't help but smile, and look at them again, a sense of awe overwhelming me, as I look upon the small things that make up my Bones' life.

And though the smirk appeared on my face, my heart sunk, as my mind automatically corrected myself, and I heard _'She's not YOUR Bones,'_ in my head.

My head fell back and I groaned audibly to myself, loosening the tie around my neck slightly as, the sound of falling water resting in my ears.

I came with her back to her apartment, because a new case made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Even Bones had limits, and literally having to dig through layers of sewage to find a body, was pushing hers.

I myself didn't feel so chipper, but I wasn't the one digging through shit, and for that, I won't complain.

I took a deep breath as I heard the shower water stop, running through my mind what I was going to tell Bones to get her to relax for tonight, and to call one of her pets to clean the bones, but my train of thought stopped as she walked out into the living room, her hair darkened by water to an almost black, beads of water droplets sitting on her skin, much of which was visible to me.

"I'm sorry," she said with a shy smile "I just forgot that the clothes I wanted to wear are in the dryer," she said, pointing to said mechanism down the hall.

My mouth closed quickly and I shook my head "Nu-nu-no," I stuttered, slapping myself in my mind as I saw her shy grin turn into a bright smile of amusement "It's alright, it's your house anyway."

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to see me walk fully naked around my house," she joked over her shoulder, as she moved towards the dryer.

I smirked and shook my head _'Oh contraire Madam,'_ I whispered in my mind, tilting slightly to the side to see watch her walk down the hall, her mile long legs, and shiny hair shimmering in the light, as the smell of her shampoo and body wash filled her house, deliriously suffocating me.

I watched her, as if in slow motion; kneel down, the towel riding up a fraction, but not enough for me to see anything. I felt my heart slam against my chest as the world 'beautiful' repeated through my head, with every variation of the world possible.

'_Damn this woman is a tease,'_ I couldn't help but think, closing my eyes and sitting up straight, trying to will away the erection building in my jeans, as she stood and walked back into the living room.

"Booth are you alright?" she asked, her head tilted a fraction, her eyes squinted at me, a small smirk on her face, and I suddenly knew what was going on.

'_This woman isn't a tease…she's a scientist,'_ I said to myself, a smile curling on my features as I shook my head "Nothing, I just think maybe you should call one of your lab rats to clean your bones, and you take the night off."

She smiled and shook her head "I find your suggestion, pleasurable," she said, her usual scientific lingo breaking from her lips as she ran through the data from her experiment in her head.

I laughed and rolled my eyes "Get dressed," I said playfully, smiling at her as she laughed gently and walked back into her bedroom.

She's a scientist. She asks questions, and to find her answers, she does experiments.

'_If a subtle sexual advance is displayed towards Booth, will signs of sexual arousal, or any signs of pleasure appear,'_ I heard her voice in my head, and I smiled and quietly answered her question under my breath.

"Bones baby, you're the only one I have my eyes on."


	5. Hey Heather

**AN: OKAY, so this is being retarded...and we're going to be centered for this author's note. I don't know what I was thinking of really, I just heard this, (love this song) and the lyrics made me think of Harbingers when Booth was reading that article with him and Brennan and then I wrote this kind of like, he's reading one of her books, and he just starts thinking about her, because we all know Booth is crazy in love with her NO MATTER WHAT ANY FUCKING BRAIN SCAN SAYS!!!! Because I'm sure you aren't all lovey dovey right before you are going into surgery and you might die...duh xD K SO ENJOY DIS (This is kinda helping me get out of antimuseness, so be thankful!!!)**_

* * *

_

_Hey Heather  
I'm lost in your letters  
Together, we can find something better  
Hey Heather  
I think I'm lost in your letters  
This time I'm falling faster_

She's enchanting. Her way with words seems to grab your attention, and hold it there for as long as she wants. She connects, she's persuasive, and she's humorous.

But it's one thing to read how she is. And it's something completely different to see if for yourself.

It's like the Northern Lights. You hear about the beauty, and you see it in pictures, but when you see the lights stretch across the night sky and shimmer, wave and dance before your eyes, you can't help but stare.

And I have that problem…staring.

She dazzles me, inside and out.

The way her face seems perfectly relaxed as she looks for answers in the smallest of cuts on a human bone. The way her eyes squint, and her brow furrows when a question arises. The way her eyes dazzle when I swallow my fear, and tell her she's amazing.

But most people don't see that, they can only read it.

They get caught up in her intricate words and they get the sense that they know her, but when they meet her in real life, they think she is cold, unfeeling, and too rationalized to be human.

But I'm the lucky one.

I got to break past that, to see the beautiful, warm, kind woman I wish the rest of the world could see.

Lots and I mean lots of men at the bureau tease me, because they know I can't help but look at her. They just see her outer beauty, but I don't stare just because she's gorgeous. I stare because she's a walking phenomenon that others can't even begin to understand.

But like a kid on the other side of the glass, I can only press against the barrier and hope to one day hold the treasure I so badly wants.

And I dream, and I pray, and I work, but it's really up to fate I suppose.

I just hope fate is on my side.


	6. Smile In Your Sleep

**AN: So fanfiction was being a bitch because I wanted to upload this, the next chapter of this story, AND my revised copy of the first chapter of Getting In Touch, but it wouldn't let me.**

**So this was inspired by Smile In Your Sleep by Silverstein. Rocking song...but doesn't exactly go with the cheating theme.**

**ALSO FOR GETTING IN TOUCH READERS**

**I'm going through all of my chapters before the story and revising them, because I know they are written HORRIBLY, and maybe, if I go through them all, I might get some inspiration to get the chapters kick started again, so if you want to check those out, go for it. :D**

* * *

I know you've worked all night long, but that doesn't stop the slight moment of shock from settling beneath my chest when I see you curled on the couch in your office.

I smile and move closer, your flawless face is relaxed, and free of any stress, worry, anger or sadness.

Your sides rise and fall slowly and I resist my urge of reaching out. Resist the urge of touching your smooth skin, or smoothing away your soft brown hair.

You grumble something and your whole body curls inward, your body vibrating gently as a shiver runs down your spine and my smile falls, concerned.

I hover over you only for a second as I pull the blanket from the back of the couch out from behind your back, and I drape it over you, unconsciously sitting on the edge of the couch as my hands smoothed the blanket fully over you. You moved your head and rested it on my thigh and I jump slightly, smiling down at you as you snuggle closer to me and rest your hand on my knee.

My hand roams the expanse of your shoulders, until courage is gained and my fingers run soothingly through your hair, nervously biting my lip as I expect you to wake up and move away from me.

But a surprise appears and my lips tug upwards with yours as you smile in your sleep.


	7. Alternate Lovers

**AN: Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this, I wrote it on my iPod and do NOT feel like looking through this AGAIN!**

**I love this one, and I know you guys will too, I would have uploaded this sooner but FF was being a bitch...as you know..**

**AND AS YOU READ BEFORE, UPDATING THE CHAPTERS OF GETTING IN TOUCH, IF YOU READ IT, OR YOU HAVEN'T OR DON'T CARE, I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD TELL YA!**

* * *

Sun falling between curtains awoke Temperance Brennan, the cool chill in the room running a shiver down her spine.

Her eyes open, and a smile grazes her face, as she pulled the covers away, and her feet met the carpeted floor.

She moved quietly, careful to not disturb her partner, as she stepped onto the balcony.

Clad in only shorts and a white tank top, warmth envelops her. The structures and colors of Vegas awing her, before her eyes closed and wind ran through her hair.

She hears the door open, and smiles again, her eyes opening and falling upon her partner's toned chest.

"Mornin' Tony," she said with the smallest of smiles, a sparkle in her cobolt eyes.

"Hey Roxie," he replied with a smirk, his heart racing as he took in her staggering beauty.

"How'd ya sleep," she inquired, her arms resting on heated metal as she leaned over the balcony.

"Like a baby. How about you?" he returned, stepping beside her and mimicking her stance.

"Pretty good," she finished, a knowing smile on her lips. "So, how long were YOU enjoying the view?"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulder. "Which one?" he teased, laughing full heartidly as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"You know which one," she exclaimed, laughing as she straightened and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Ah babe, you're a gorgeous girl in an almost as gorgeous town," he stated proudly, smiling and running his thumb over her shoulder.

She smiled and leaned into his chest, her arms coming around him as she whispered "Aww, you're so sweet, but you're a sweet guy, who needs a shower," she trailed off, slapping his chest and dodging back into their hotel room.

He laughed, and chased her through the room, grabbing her around her waist and throwing her up, pressing her back against the wall near the bathroom, and bringing her legs around his hips.

They beamed at each other, before her hands claimed his cheeks and her lips pressed to his, their tonues fighting the other vigorously, but tenderly.

"Well then, maybe we should get cleaned up," he suggested, taking her soft laugh and twinkling eyes as a yes and slipping into the bathroom, sitting her on the counter as he slowly slipped her clothes from her.

But to them lines didn't exist.

And this was perfectly normal.

Because in Vegas, they were Tony and Roxie.

...Not Booth and Brennan.


	8. Colors Of Attraction

**AN: Short, sweet, and to the point. Kinda like this author's note :D**

* * *

Many people associate attraction, or passion with a warmer color, red, pink, whatever, but I know better.

I associate attraction with a dark blue.

I spend so much time with her, and listen to her scietific rambling, that I myself had grown an amatuer eye for the scientific reactions of the human body.

My eyes first gazed upon the treasure of a find, dring the opening for an ancient mummy exhibit.

She spoke from her heart, which cause my own to race horribly, and when I stepped closer, and her eyes floated from my lips to my eyes, I saw the most awe striking color of deep blue.

The color of her eyes put the ocean's beauty to shame, and I couldn't stop staring, which soon became my downfall, when the other squints called us up for the ceremony.

The color hardy faded, but her pupils seemed to shrink, a shy smile on her lips as she reached up and straightened my tie, my own hand rising and brushing against a tendril of her soft auburn hair, my smile matching hers, small and almost sad.

I rarely got to see that color again, and no matte how hard I tried to see her eyes like that again, I knew the harder I pushed, the further away she would become.

But I never forgot that that deep, shiny blue, and I know I never could. It's my new favorite color.


	9. Maybe I Can Change Your Mind

**AN: BIG FUCKING SPOILERS FOR 100TH EPISODE!!!!**

**THIS IS THE ACTUAL DIALOGUE TAKEN FROM THE ACTUAL SNEAK PEAK I FOUND OF THE 100TH EPISODE.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED FOR THE UPCOMING 100TH EPISODE OF BONES ON APRIL 8TH (American wise anyway :])**

**So anyway, yes this is the real dialogue, I assure you I have the video on now and it's SO FUCKING CUTE! This is just more what I think Booth is thinking, and trust me, if ya watch it you know my thoughts are true! :D**

* * *

"Bones was NOT what I expected."

But what had I really expected before I met this amazing woman. Truthfully, come on, someone who spends all their time with dead people? I pictured slight hunch back, lined skin, dark hateful eyes that made you want to go crazy. Not…her.

My eyes were wide, when I finally took her in; her red shirt the most breath taking contrast to her pale skin, her pale…flawless skin. Her beautiful, shiny, straightened hair framed her face and her angelic voice filled the air, describing some sort of defleshing technique.

Who really knows? I don't seem to, since all I could do was look at her.

I've experienced love before, but I never really believed in love at first sight. I've heard multiple stories from other people saying that they laid eyes on their partner and knew immediately they were meant for each other. They claimed fate always brought them together, and I couldn't help but hear their stories in my ears as her eyes floated and locked on mine.

I smirked and rose my hand when she silenced, "Yeah I have a question," I spoke up, continuing when she nodded "If you remove the flesh, aren't you uh, destroying the evidence?"

"On the contrary I am revealing evidence," she spoke, smiling gently along with him as the bell rang and the fellow students stood, and moved towards the door.

She nodded and thanked the class, turning towards her things and grabbing a file, as I moved closer and spoke to her again.

"Yeah, and just, one more thing, isn't all the good stuff in the flesh? You know like the poison, and the stab wounds, or the bullets?"

"All the important indicators are written in the bones if you look carefully," she explained easily, still moving around the place she was working, placing her file down and looking up at me.

"So that's your thing?" I asked, desperate to keep her around, smirking though when she looked up quickly and slid her file into her briefcase.

"Yes I'm the best in the world," she said simply.

"Oh…okay you're serious?" I asked, smiling at her puzzled look.

"Are you a student here?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI," I introduced, my heart rate seemingly increasing at her soft sideways smile.

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution," she introduced, reaching out and grabbing my hand, her skin so soft, that I wish her hand didn't have to leave mine.

The pounding heart, the unexplainable…want, ah what the hell. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Absolutely not," she answered with a soft, siren like voice, smiling and tilting her head slightly "Ludicrous."

Well Doctor Temperance Brennan…I promise, it may take years, but in my gut, I think I'll be able to change your mind.


	10. I Discovered The Waterfront

**An: Angst = Yummy! :D I wrote this inspired by the song Discovering The Waterfront by Silverstein. It kinda fits, with Brennan just going around and dating...well...everyone, and Booth just sits there and tries to get by. Hmmm. I like it. I likes the fight :D Sexual Tension palooza, but sadly, I didn't act upon it :( Boo me.**

* * *

"_Pretend it's not forever  
I'll pull myself together  
I'll say that I'll forget her  
I'll breathe  
__And I'll say she never hurt me  
And look at it as learning"_

It hurts. Like a stab wound straight to your heart, when you see the woman you love on the arm of another man, especially when that man is a complete and total douche bag.

How can she not see? How can she not see how much I love her? How much I fucking _need_ her?

'_She'll never see it Seels,'_ the voice in my head hissed _'You know she won't, because to her you're just her partner, her friend. Not the man she'd give her heart too.'_

A tear of pure anger slid down my cheek, but it was gone before its trek could leave any sort of mark on my face, my hands fisting as he leaned over and whispered something into her ear, her soft laugh echoing in my mind.

'_Do it Seeley. Kick his ass. You know you want too. The only downfall is that you're little love interest will chew you out for the rest of your life. But, go ahead. Be the Alpha Male.'_

Her date pointed towards me, and her ice blue eyes lock on mine, a small smile playing on her lips as her hand rose and she waved towards me.

My smile was weak, hardly even worthy of being called a smile, as my hand flicked like hers, and her douche bag date whispered something else in her ear.

She turned to him and smiled, her eyes sparkling. I feel my hands shaking and I taste blood from how hard I'm biting into my lip. Fuck it, I've been through his before. She doesn't love me, she never will.

'_So why the hell to do keep trying?'_

*****

"I'm tired of all of this," I hiss to open air, my gun trained on the targets in front of me, my more soothing, rational mind in place. _'Tap. Don't pull. Both eyes open.'_

"Fucking idiots walk in and out of her life, and I've been there to help her through them all, but she's still blind as a fucking bat."

Shots rang in my ears, making my piercing headache even worse, but I don't seem to care. The hole sat right between the eyes, and all the smug little fuckers that screwed with her heart, were dead in his mind.

I sat my gun down and took my muffs and glasses off, sitting them down and sighing. I leant forward on my fists and pressed into my skull.

"What am I going to do?"

"You know, talking to yourself is another sign of schizophrenia."

I straightened and looked over to her, a gasp holding in my throat as my eyes ran over her.

She was in blue, a medium blue dress that made her eyes shine. Her hair was straightened and fell down her shoulders gently, her pale skin glowing against the dark contrasts of her dress and hair.

'_Damn she's beautiful.'_

"What are you doing here Bones?" I asked softly, my tone still clipped and pained no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"I ended the date with Alex early," she admitted, her heels clacking gently as she stepped closer to me, her perfume reaching out with a death like vice and catching my throat.

"Why?" I asked dryly, my eyebrows raised slightly as the voice in my head growled over and over again _'I told you!'_

Her eyes narrowed to a glare and she crossed her arms over her chest, her chin rising in the air defiantly "You know damn well why, since you feel the need to run background checks on every person I go out with."

"Sorry that I care enough to try and steer you away from crooks, murderers, and overall asses," I hissed, laughing sarcastically and standing up fully, towering over her "Oh wait, it doesn't seem to matter, because you go out with them anyway, get your heart broken, or just get overall pissed off, and come to me!"

"What's that supposed to mean Booth?" she spat, the hatred dripping from her tongue twisting the knife in my heart.

"It means you're so arrogant that you think you don't need anyone! But you want someone who will care for you, along with satisfy you sexually and intellectually. But Bones, IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"

"Well than Booth," she spat my name, twisting the knife a little bit more "Tell me. Tell me the huge fucking piece of the puzzle I'm missing here! How does it work exactly? You seem to know how everyone feels and thinks, so go ahead, and tell me."

"Not everyone," I returned "But I know you Bones. And these little pickings from the street, they aren't what you want. They aren't what you need."

She laughed and scratched at her cheek "And YOU think you know what I need?"

"Yeah I do!" I hissed, my voice quiet as I moved forward, and closer into her space "Because you can't fucking figure it out yourself."

"I can't figure out what I need?" she asked, just as quiet, looking up at me "I'm a grown woman Booth. I don't need you, or anyone else to rule my life for me. I make my decisions, and I choose who and WHAT I want."

Fist slamming into the wall as she turned to leave, I immediately felt remorse when she jumped. "It doesn't fucking work that way either Bones!"

"WELL THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" she screamed, whirling around and staring at me with desperate eyes.

"It's not that simple. It's never that simple. You suffer, for years, because you can't get them out of your head. You suffer, and end up in shooting ranges at 11 o'clock, on a Friday night because you see the woman you LOVE with someone else!"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open, her whole body stilling as I ruefully uttered the last words on my mind.

"And you just stand there, thinking 'she'll never realize' and you're stuck in this abyss forever."

She stood still, unmoving, as I just stood there, panting, waiting, begging, for her to speak, but only her mouth moved. She never spoke.

'_Break the silence!'_

But she never did, and I sighed, another tear falling to the ground, this one of pure, agonizing pain, before I finally brushed past her and moved towards the door.

I stilled though, when I felt her hand close around my wrist, and I looked at her, her eyes now clouded, and dark, not shining.

I hurt her…I confused her…I sent her into a whirlpool of emotions I fought so hard to keep her from, and now she's…stopping me?

"Bones," I whisper her name "Let's just-"

But my words were silenced, by the press of her lips against mine.


	11. I Fell Into Everything

**AN: Short and sweet, sometimes that's how I deal.**

**This was inspired by a song called Into You by Dead By Sunrise**

**and it was mostly forced inspiration...which is why this chapter is so short, but I felt like I should at least give the readers of this story something more now that I got some of my writing MOJO back.**

**heh I like that word...**

**...Mojo...**

**MOJOJOJO!**

**Anyone who can tell me where Mojo Jojo is from gets a million cool (possibly not cool) but cool points xD**

* * *

My life has always been one big stumble.

I was never offered a solid life. I was either taking care of my brother, or being abused as a child. I was either being shot at, or tortured as a young adult; and when I finally grew I was either being bitched at over child support; or looking at sick murdering bastards over an interrogation table.

I never really had anything to live for, until I met her.

Her scientific talk annoyed the hell out of me, but with every case, with every look of understanding in her wide blue eyes, I stumbled more and more.

I found myself wondering, and thinking, wondering how a single woman could affect me more than an abusive father or a war; but somehow she did, and it made me even angrier.

I cared for her, I protected her, I did anything I could for her, and when douche bag men started walking into her life I couldn't take it anymore.

I would get testy and anxious at times, life once again kicking me when I was down, but at this point, I was done.

Fuck all the pain, and fuck all the shit that 'life' was dealing.

For months I simply laid there, going through my days living only for someone else. Sometimes those people were murder victims; but most of the time it was her.

I didn't realize, but over the very first year I knew her, she metaphorically knelt down beside me, and helped me up, holding me up, and giving me my strength back.

The very first time she laid a hand on my arm, comforting me when I confessed a war story to her, was when I realized she brought life…back into my life.

In that single moment, I stumbled and fell.

But I fell into her, and she became everything.

My life.

My soul.

My everything.


	12. The Connection Against Science

**An: Well, I haven't updated this story forever, but I got this inspiration by watching a Booth and Brennan fan video, and their was a clip of Brennan looking between her clipboard and skeleton and from that, this was born.**

**Viola! XD**

* * *

Stepping into the lab, he finds it hard to breathe; her beautiful pale face cast into a slightly saddened mask as she looks from her skeleton to the clipboard settled in her hand. Her pen scribbles across the paper, and her stunning cobalt eyes flicker to a specific spot on the knees, staying there for a moment, before falling back to the paper in front of her.

They had finished their case, and she was finishing her paperwork, but he sensed something different. He knew something was wrong.

"So, another case solved huh Bones?" he asked, sliding his card leisurely through the receiver, before stepping up to the platform, and noticing the very well hidden pain in her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed out, signing her name quickly at the bottom of one sheet before placing the clip board on a desk to her left. "Another case solved."

"Are you alright?" his voice a whisper, as her arms crossed over her chest and she looked down at the skeletonized girl lying in front of her, her lower lip turning into her teeth.

"I'm fine Booth," she assured, but her voice was weak, and sad, and he knew better. He stepped around the table to her and he brought his hand into the air, his knuckle tracing the curve of her jaw and turning her eyes to his.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"Sometimes, it's just too much," Brennan said, her arms tightening against the shiver that was vibrating through her body. "I'm surrounded by death for so much of my life that sometimes, it all just hits me, and it's just too much."

"You'll feel better if you talk about it," Booth hushed, tenderly bringing his knuckle back along the line of her jaw, to brush her hair behind her ear. "Talk to me Temperance."

Her breath came out shaky and she turned to the skeleton, leaning on the autopsy table for support that she couldn't provide herself. "I don't just see their bones, Booth," she began, glancing at him for a second before driving forward. "I see everything. I see the reconstructions that Angela does. I see the family pictures, and the broken hearted family members. I see their childhood, and the pain that every newly stumbling child experiences. I see their teenage years, and picture their life…how they felt about their first kiss, their first boyfriend or girlfriend…the first person they ever loved…I see their injuries, and how much they hurt in their everyday life, and I see how hard they fought against an unwelcomed death, but the saddest thing I realize is that…they couldn't fight hard enough."

His hand came and rested on her back, running up and down along her spine reassuringly, his fingers brushing lovingly through her hair.

"This girl…Clarissa, she loved basketball, but her knees hurt her so much that it pained her to take a single step. The wearing on her bones show though, that when it came to basketball, she just wrapped up her knee and played anyway, no matter how much it hurt," she whimpered; her voice cracking as sadness took its toll on the rational anthropologist.

"And when she was being killed, she couldn't use her legs because her knees hurt so much, so she punched at her attacker as hard as she could, and practically shattered her hand," she explained, breathing out shakily and tearing off her latex gloves to wipe the tears from her eyes. "She didn't realize that had she lived, her hand would be completely mangled and she probably wouldn't be able to play basketball again."

"Bones," Booth whispered, his hand coming to rest at the back of her head, and he turned her into his chest, cradling her head against his chest and wrapping his arms tight around her, kissing her temple tenderly as her arms came tight around him and she released a barely there sob into his muscled torso.

"When I close my eyes I see these bodies I identify, and I see so many people who couldn't be helped against death; and some days it's just too much," Brennan finished, wrapping her arms tight around her partner, the only solid thing she could hold onto that made her feel better.

"How come you've never told me about this before?" he asked, his fingers running through her hair and down her back to calm her quivering form, his lips being placed gingerly to her hair.

"Because I can't describe things I find overwhelming, or things I can't understand," she explained, pulling back away from him and running her fingers under her eyes, pulling her tears away from her skin.

He stepped forward and brought his hands around her face, his fingers brushing across her cheeks as he pulled her closer to him. "Bones, you should know by now that you can tell me anything, whether you understand it or not…especially something like this."

"It's nothing Booth," Brennan pushed off, shaking her head gently, but not as much as she usually did for fear his hands at her jaw would pull away; her own hands reaching out to touch his ribs.

"No, it's something," he whispered, bringing her closer and bringing their foreheads together. "You feel as if you're going through your day only to satisfy the dead, and that life is a foreign thing that you can't really explain. You see people moving around you, but all you see is death that might close in on anyone at any one time. You crave for some sort of reminder that you're human; for some connection to another person that will pull you from this darkened world you experience every single day of your life. I know Bones, I know how that feels."

"That connection," she breathed out, her hands running along the curve of his ribs in thought "scares me…"

"It scares me too," he laughed, shaking his head and brushing his fingers along her jaw. "But maybe that connection is like bungee jumping. You're scared when you look over the bridge into a menacing river or gorge, but when you take that first step, you feel like you're flying, and you're completely exhilarated."

"Are you asking me to jump?"

"I'm asking you to jump with me."

After that, no words were spoken. Their heads tilted upward and their lips touched; the connected tissues somehow created electricity through the couple.

The kiss started soft, tender, their lips barely touching, but at the release of a single breath, their mouths opened to the other; and their bodies worked to meld together.

Their tongues fought and their hands worked desperately, craving to find that single spot that brought their bodies as close together as physically possible. Her hands traced his bones until they settled on his back, and she pressed gently on his spine to bring him closer, and his fingers wrapped around the nape of her neck, crushing their lips together forcefully; holding onto each other and welcoming the feeling of flying.

They parted for only a second, taking in a deep breath before their lips met again and their positions switched; her arms coming around his neck while his own wrapped around her back, lifting her off the ground and bringing her deeper into his chest.

She felt that connection, and she felt the searing passion for this man that was ultimately human, and a smile grew on her face against his lips, bringing them both back with a gentle laugh.

"What do we do now?" she asked, her voice breathy, but happy as her tongue passed over her kiss bruised lips.

"Well, another way to feel human, is not only taking that first initial step with your connection, but also trying to defy science, and break the laws of physics," Booth whispered, smiling and sliding her lab coat from her shoulders with a tender kiss to her lips.

"Well," she returned, her voice now sultry and seductive, her arms coming around his neck as her lab coat was draped over the edge of the platform. "We can try, but I'm not all that certain you'll be able to shatter scientific laws so heavily tested."

He laughed at the challenge and crouched down, bringing her into his arms as if he were carrying his newlywed across the threshold. He kissed her at first with tenderness, but then opened his mouth to passion and stole her breath away. "You have yet to experience my skill against science Temperance Brennan."


	13. Mortality

**An: Bleehs. So I was watching The Yanks In The U.K. and I had this idea on my mind for a while. Now I actually came around and wrote this up.**

* * *

She smiled over at him as she kept her arm laced with his, the toy medal sitting proudly on his chest, and she couldn't help but tilt her head in question.

"What's on your mind Bones?" Booth asked, looking over at her and smiling.

"Why exactly were you fine with Pritchard being so rude to you after we talked to Ian's students?" she asked quietly, her eyes holding that darkened glimmer that meant she had a serious question she needed answered.

His eyes flashed over to hers, holding a level of uncertainty that vanished immediately when they moved out into the open air. He sighed and looked to the cloudy sky before looking back at her and smiling weakly. "I'm the humanist," he began "I could easily tell there was something going on with Pritch and Dr. Wexler. I could tell they slept together, but I could also tell there was an underlying care for each other that they both probably wanted to ignore, and I think that on some level, Pritch loved him. And when I saw the look in her eyes when we were standing in Wexler's apartment, I saw the same fear and sadness I felt when you were captured by the Gravedigger two years ago; but for her it was worse, because there was no hope that Wexler was alive."

Their eyes met again and he caught the confusion still settled in the deep blue depths. "Bones, overall, she lost someone she loved, and I know that if I lost you I would be a mess."

Her breath left her in a tiny gasp and she looked at him in interest, feeling the tears that were held behind his eyes start to accumulate in her own. "Booth…" she whispered, stopping on the sidewalk and turning him to face her.

"Bones, you asked the question, I'm just giving you the honest truth," he argued, shaking his head and placing his hands deep in his pockets. "If tomorrow you're murdered, and I stumble on your body I don't know what I would do; but I know for sure I'd be going to jail for murder for killing the bastard who did it."

"You would-"

"Point blank, between the eyes. No regrets," Booth assured, shaking his head at the thought and taking in a shaky breath. "Working in this field really makes you see how mortal we are."

"Welcome to my world," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him with shimmering tears in her eyes. "It was only months ago I had you bleeding through my fingers."

"Then you know why I let her take full control of his murder investigation," he explained, shaking his head and running his hand over his face. "But it's probably worse for her because she can't compartmentalize like you."

She ducked her head and nodded. "Right," she muttered, neglecting telling Booth the fact that she failed horribly at compartmentalization for the two weeks that she thought he was dead. "She can't compartmentalize like me."

"Let's just…go home Bones," Booth sighed, shaking his head and moving to the new rental car full of their stuff.

"Yeah. Let's go home."


End file.
